


Let's check the list

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comfort, Films, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Melchior being a decent human being for a change, Modern Era, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: 5 times Melchior comforts Moritz and the 1 time Moritz comforts Melchior
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Let's check the list

**1.**

From the moment Moritz arrived at the field Melchior could sense something was off. He sat further away from everyone and never let go of Melchior's hand. He didn't chime in with his lame jokes or fits of giggles. Moritz hardly talked either but every so often he would whisper things into Melchior's ear. By the time everyone had begun to leave Moritz had attached himself to Melchior's arm. His own arms wrapped around it and his head on Melchior's shoulder. Melchior didn't speak until everyone left.

"Mo, what's wrong?" Melchior asked gently, placing his hand on Moritz's cheek. Moritz shook his head in response.

Melchior knew that this meant he wanted to speak about it later because he could not bring himself too at the current moment. A few months back Melchior had created a list on his phone of things to distract Moritz until he was ready to speak. Melchior took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, went to the list and handed it to Moritz.

"4." He whispered. 4 was stargazing. 

Melchior smiled at the boy before wrapping an arm around Moritz shoulder. He laid them down gently and Moritz rested his head onto Melchior's chest. Melchior's hand found his way into Moritz's hair, stroking it gently. 

Moritz loved to be held in Melchior's arms. It's where he felt the safest and the most loved. Even before they had gotten together Moritz still loved to be in Melchior's arms and he was very fortunate the Melchior didn't mind giving him hugs whenever he needed them. Now, it meant something more to both of them. It meant they had each other forever and they would always be safe in each others arms. These were Melchior's favourite moments, he wanted to protect Moritz more than anything. He wanted to take all of his problems away from him and stand in the way of anything that tried to hurt him.

Melchior kissed the top of Moritz's head gently.

"I love you, Mo." He whispered.

"I love you too, Melchi." He whispered back.

"Do you remember the constellations I taught you?" Melchior asked him.

"Draco, Orion and-" Moritz stopped and Melchior looked down to see him thinking.

"What rises from the ashes?" Melchior prompted.

"Phoenix." Moritz smiled weakly.

"Well done, Moritz." Melchior smiled at the boy who seemed to be doing a lot better than he was earlier.

**2.**

The group had decided to meet by the large oak tree after school had finished. All the boys went to the same school expect Moritz who had been sent to a special school by his father which meant he always arrvied later.

Melchior was leaned against the large oak, a little away from the rest of the group, when Moritz arrived. His eyes were red and teary, he was visibly shaking. Melchior was about to get up but Moritz came and sat right on top his lap. He wrapped his arms and legs around Melchior and just broke down on his shoulder. Melchior wrapped his arms tightly around Moritz and gently rocked him. He hated seeing Moritz like this, usually it was because of his dad. Melchior felt useless as there was never much he could do other than comfort him and he wanted to do so much more.

Moritz fisted his hands into Melchior's shirt and buried his head even further into his shoulder as Melchior rocked him. One of Melchior's hands reached up to the stroke Moritz's head in an attempt to calm him.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you." Melchior whispered quietly. He felt his own eyes fill up with tears. "I love you, you know that, don't you?" He felt Moritz softly nod. "Good. You're the only person I'd let get snot on me." He feels Moritz smile weakly into his shoulder. 

It takes a good half an hour before Moritz is calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it or do something on the list?" He gently pulls Moritz back so he can look at his face. His thumbs trace just under his eyes where it's become red.

"Someone called me a slur and was going to hit me but a teacher came round the corner looking for them." Moritz looks at his hands that are fidgeting in his lap. "And I'm not telling you who because you'll kill them, end up in prison and I'll never see you again." He goes quiet for the last part.

"Hey." Melchior lifts his chin up. "I am never going to leave you. You're stuck with me now." He smiles at him.

"Good." Moritz hugs him once more. "And I love you too."

**3.**

As soon as Mortiz entered Melchior's bedroom he flopped straight on to his bed and buried his head into Melchior's pillows. Melchior, who was sat on his desk writing, turned around to look at him.

"Moritz?" He didn't get a response. He came over and sat beside him, placing a gentle hand on his back rubbing circles. "You wanna pick a number?" Moritz lifted his head up. Melchior handed him his unlocked phone.

"11." Melchior looked at the list.

"What book do you want me to read?" He asked.

"Which ever you are currently reading." Moritz mumbled into the pillows. 

Melchior grabbed his current read of the nightstand and laid next to Moritz who instantly moved and cuddle up into him. He gave Moritz a gentle kiss to the forehead before starting to read. The next time he looked down at Moritz he was fast asleep.

**4.**

"Ugh." Moritz groaned, putting his hands in his heads for a moment before looking back at his work. "You know what, I give up." He picked up the textbook and flung across the room, narrowly missing Melchior who was stood looking at his bookcase.

"Moritz?" Melchior turned around to look at Moritz who know had his head on the desk.

Melchior came over and put a gentle hand on his back, rubbing circles for a few moments. He then got his phone out and handed it to Moritz.

"34."

"You wanna go for a picnic?" Melchior took his phone back.

"Under your oak tree." Moritz sat up and looked at him.

"Of course, I think Mama made cookies earlier. Come on let's go have a look." Melchior offered a hand to Moritz.

So the raided the kitchen for food and Melchior's mama made them some sandwiches and told Melchior where to find a blanket. They walked to Melchior's oak tree in silence. Just enjoying this moment between them. Their hands tangled together. Moritz carrying the blanket because he wanted to carry something and Melchior carrying the basket which had enough room in for the blanket. 

When they arrived Moritz laid out the blanket and then Melchior put the basket down on it. Melchior leaned with his back against the tree and his legs straight out in front of him. Moritz had his head in Melchior's lap.

After they had finished eating Melchior ran his hand through Moritz's hair. He loved sharing Moritz's company more than anything in the world. It brought him peace.

"Moritz." He looked up at him. "Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" Moritz blushed before turning his head and burying it in Melchior's stomach.

"I love you too." He heard Moritz mumble. 

"Does that mean I get a kiss?" He asked and felt Moritz burying his head further into his stomach before sitting up and moving himself so he was sat on top of Melchior's lap.

"Tell me why you deserve one first." Moritz smiled at him sweetly.

"Because if I don't get a kiss, I guess I'll have to tickle you." 

Moritz leaned forward and put his forehead on Melchior's and shook his head gently. Melchior smiled and wrapped his arms around Moritz's waist bringing him close to him. Moritz smiled back and kissed him gently. It seemed like every single kiss shared between the two was different. Every kiss meant something different, meant something special. Melchior moved one of his hands to the back on Moritz's neck to bring him close. The two eventually broke apart.

"Wow, I love you so much." Melchior whispered.

"Stop being such a sap." Moritz stuck his tongue out at Melchior.

**5.**

Melchior arrived to the field later than usual, being held up my his mother. When he arrvied Moritz was being comforted by Wendla. He went and sat by them, Moritz instanlty moved into his lap and buried his head into his shoulder. Melchior could feel him crying. He gave a thumbs up to the rest of the group to signal that he had this and they went back to their conversations. 

Melchior wrapped his arms around Moritz tightly and rocked him.

"What's wrong?" Melchior whispered. He felt Moritz shook his head. "Please talk to me, baby boy." He kissed the side of his head. 

Moritz lifted his head and looked at Melchior. He had a nasty bruise forming a round his eye and what appeared to be a hand mark on the side of his cheek. Melchior put a hand gently on Moritz's cheek and stroked it gently.

"What happened?" Moritz looked down. "Your father?" Moritz nodded. 

Melchior brought him into a tight hug. He never really knew what to do in this situation other than to comfort him.

"Tell me why you love me." He heard Moritz mumble into his neck.

"Well, you're smart, adorable, funny. You're like a cute little bear who I just want hug and hug and hug. You have the most adorable laugh that makes me want to make you laugh over and over again. Your smile is the cutest thing I have ever seen. That is the only thing I want to see. You just have this personality that just makes me want to be around you all the time." Melchior whispered into his ear.

"You mean that?" Moritz lifted his head to look at him.

"Every single word. I mean it now and I'll mean it in 10 years." He smiled.

"I love you, Melchior."

"I love you too, Moritz." He hugged him once again.

**+1.**

"You know some teachers just make me want to hit them." Melchior ranted as his walked into his bedroom where Moritz was waiting for him. Moritz looked up at him. "I just want to hit something." Moritz stood up and came over to him taking his hands in his own.

"No, you will not." Moritz reached into Melchior's phone, unlocked up and brought up the list showing it to Melchior.

"Moritz, that's your list."

"No, it's our list. Now, choose something." Moritz pushed Melchior's phone into his hand.

"14 but only if I can hold you while we watch." Melchior put his phone into his pocket. 14 was a movie.

"Alright, get changed while I load up the tv."

Soon Moritz found himself in Melchior's arms watching Shrek because the what Melchior wanted to watch. He snuggled into Melchior's chest. Melchior moved him closer to him.

"You know, it's not just you who has to comfort me. Sometimes, I'll comfort you." Moritz said softly, looking up at Melchior who shook his head. "Don't shake your head at me, mister." Melchior smiled softly.

"It just seems strange." He spoke.

"I know but it is not right if you comfort me when I'm upset but I never comfort you." Moritz leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Melchior hummed into response and hugged Moritz tighter.

"I love you so much." Melchior said.

"I love you so much too." Moritz said back.

"My baby." Melchior said as he placed a gentle hand on Moritz's cheek and looked at him.

"My Melchior." Moritz turned his head into Melchior's hand to kiss the palm.


End file.
